Alliances
by nudgeriderox
Summary: Prim:Re-Reaped. Arianna:Left behind. Marie & Dan:Grew up together. Jake:Easily love-struck. What happens when they and others are thrown into the 75th hunger games? Find out. Originally called 'Quarter Quelle'
1. Before we run

Quarter quelle

**_By nudgeriderox (AKA me)_**

**_I do not own the rights to the hunger games name. This is just a little story I have decided to write. Insert legal stuff here._**

* * *

_**Seneca Crane**_

_The 24 contestants stand on their stands, waiting for the gong to sound. I look, from district 12; we have succeeded at reaping Primrose Everdeen yet again, except this time no pesky sister has gotten in the way. Primrose has been sentenced to the games to punish Katniss for pulling out those berries and threatening to kill both herself and Peeta. The berries have not been planted into the arena this year. No, we learned our lesson._

**Before the Gong sounds**

**Maria Splinta**

I wish the gong would sound, I want these games over and done with. I glance at Dan, the other tribute from district 8. We both know it. We probley will die today, here at the cornucopia. Along with many others.

**Arianna Shy**

I am not surprised I am here. All my other family is either dead or has left me alone. My parents left to go find jobs in the capitol, seven years ago. Then little Raquel drowned a year later. My only family left, my brother flint, then set out to find my parents. He has not been seen since. About a week later, My boyfriend Chazz dumped me leaving me all alone in my little house in district 4. Chazz's 12 year old brother is here with me, Vae.

**Primrose Everdeen**

Last year I should have been here. But my sister volunteered. Last year I was 12. Now, a whole year later, I have been reaped, yet again. I am the second youngest contestant, aside from Vae. Want to know a secret? I can read minds, and put my thoughts into minds. No one else knows that besides you, My family, and my friend Talia, who died a few years ago for unknown reasons. Her brother Zander came with me, Zander is 18.

**Jake Warr**

I am here with my best friend Sasha. Whom I may have to kill at one point. Oh joy. Me and Sasha, we are from district 5. We are also both 18. That is as much as I have to say on the matter.

**Ben Malik**

I am from district 3, along with Brianna. I hardly know Brianna, but, whatever. It will make her easier to kill. Here is something about me, I have this condition, where sometimes I wake up and I can't control what I do. Maybe it's a good thing I was reaped, I won't be hurting anyone I care about anymore. That's the reason mom and dad kicked me out of the house, I kept hurting people.

**Shane Cot**

Something about me? Hmm... Ok. I am from district 7. And I am in the hunger games. What? You already knew I was reaped? Ok. Whatever. Here is something else, you will not often find me talking, I keep to myself. What? You're expecting more? Well sorry to disappoint you buddy.

**James Victor**

I am from district 1. I did not get reaped, I volunteered. Katrina did also. Katrina is the other tribute from my district. But you know what? I hate her. I'm going to kill her at the cornucopia.

**Yaya Sparren**

So… I'm Yaya. I don't really have much to say. Except that I'm from district 11. That is all.

**Dan Walker**

As Marie probley told you, I am from district 8. She probley did not tell you however, that we grew up together. She is best friends with my twin sister. I looked back at her. 30 seconds left… She has blue hair. One of the few people in this world that it comes naturally to. I will not let Marie die today.

**Zander Walks**

Prim, she is like a little sister to me. Just like Talia. The only difference? Prim can lift about three times her body weight. It doesn't look like it, but that girl is probley the greatest threat to everyone in these games. But she doesn't stand a chance in the closeness of that cornucopia. I do, I will keep her alive.

**Vae Larker**

I am 12 and from district 4. I am the youngest here and I am so scared. I will die today. But if by some miracle I don't, and that Primrose girl doesn't, I'm going to team up with her at some point, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

_**So? What did you think? Should I keep going? Let me know! Oh yah this is based on a rp me and my friends did over about a month.**_

_**-Nudgeriderox**_


	2. New Friends

**No reviews! *Bursts into tears* How could you!**

**But anyway here is chaperter 2 of quarter quelle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! If I owned the hunger games, This woudn't have been made by a fan.**

* * *

_The Beginning of an Alliance_

20 teenagers run to the cornucopia, four into the woods. Those smart four are Ben Malik, Shane Cot, Arianna Shy, and Marie Splinta. They will come back once everyone has fled and the careers are out of the

Prim: I ran towards the mountains. I climbed into a cave. I pried open the pack and looked inside. I pulled everything out. Inside I found A sleeping bag, matches, a flashlight, dried fruit, two pairs of sunglasses, a bandage, and yes! A rope! Rope is one of my best weapons!

Ari: I saw that 13 year old girl,-Primrose was it?-climbing into that cave. At the cornucopia I had grabbed a trident and found a bag of dried fruit on the ground. I decided to follow Primrose; maybe she would be a good ally. I began to climb the mountain and when I got towards her cave, I put everything in my in my belt. I slipped into the darkness of the cave. _Whoa, she grabbed a lot._ I thought. In the darkness, I edged closer. I put my hand on my trident, just in case.

Prim: I sensed something; I could here some thoughts out of the corner of my mind. 'Whoa' is what they said. That was all I heard. Then I heard something shuffling. I stiffened and stuffed all my stuff into the backpack and grabbed my spear. I stood up. I slipped into the shadows along with my backpack. "Who's there?" I asked. I hoped my voice wasn't trembling.

Ari: "It's just me, please don't attack." I admit, I was scared.

Prim: I read her mind. She was scared alright. "Fine. But show yourself and put the weapon on the ground." I stepped out into the light and thread my spear into my belt. No way would she have the advantage, even if she was older.

Ari: I wanted her as an ally, so I risked being the under dog. I stepped out from the shadows and placed my trident on the ground.

Prim: "What do you want?" I snarled slightly.

Ari: "I want to be allies."

Prim:"Ok. What have you got?"

Ari: "A trident and a bag of dried fruit. I already saw what you have."

Prim: "Alright. Wanna go deeper into the cave?"

Ari: "Sure" We headed into the cave. And we kept walking for a long time.

Prim: I felt a breeze on my face. Odd, weren't we going in thee opposite direction of the entrance? Then it hit me, we weren't in a cave, this was a tunnel! "Hey Arianna, it's a tunnel"

Ari: "It is?" I paused. Then I felt the air hitting my face. "your right, it is. Lets see where we end up."

Prim: "Ok"

Zander: I followed Prim and Arianna through the tunnel, silently as ever. Prim would never notice me this way.

* * *

**Ok, I admit, a bit short. But I'm working on the next part.**

**But pls pls pls review! I will put you in the AN of next chapter if u do! Thnx and I'll try to get nxt part out soon!**


	3. The bloodbath and her aftermath

**The Bloodbath and the Aftermath**

**No Reviews still! *Bursts into tears***

**this chapter is about all of the previously pov'd tributes besides Arianna, Prim and Zander. I think...**

* * *

JV

At the cornucopia, I grabbed some knives and a bow + arrow. I then loaded an arrow and aimed. "Say goodnight Katrina" I shot the arrow at her chest. Instantly she fell over, withering for a few seconds. I ran over and retrieved the arrow then I fled the cornucopia into the forest. "Take that!" I yelled over my shoulder. I was defiantly not going to be a career. Not in this lifetime baby.

DW

I saw Marie run into the forest, _smart move _I didn't see the knife until it was in my arm. I stifled a cry of pain and ran into the forest after grabbing a backpack. Good thing she taught me about how to bandage an arm. I ran till I could run no more. I saw a tree to my left, the same side as the bleeding arm. _Can I climb it? _was all I could think. I made sure I heard no one coming. I went over to the tree and started to climb, not using my left arm too much. When I was high enough, I sat on a branch and leaned against the tree. I opened the pack praying for a bandage. My prayers were answer, as there was a long bandage in there. I wrapped it around my arm after pulling the knife out. I looked at the other contents of the bag. Dried fruit, an extra bandage, a knife. Not much; but it was better then nothing.

YS

_Run, hide, repeat. Run, hide, repeat_ These were my thoughts, I ran to the cornucopia, grabbed a knife, hid from a blade and then ran to the forest. Hiding was pretty simple, just find a bush. That's what this arena was mostly, Shrubbery.

VL

I ran for my life, and while doing so, I managed to grab a trident! Now if I could only get out… I look around. I see woods and I see the glint of water. _Water…_ I think. I am in the middle of the cornucopia, but my small frame will allow me to slip away. I run past the district 4 and12 tributes, then into the forest. I scale a tree and sit, watching the tributes run past, able to see the cornucopia. I look at the tributes dying. Please, don't let me join them. Not today, not now.

BM

I ran away, away from the cornucopia, away from it all. Sure, now I have no weapon. But now, I have my life still intact.

MS

I will go back to the cornucopia, once the cannons ring through the arena. SO until then, I climb a tree. I watch Dan escape. _Thank god _is all I can think of that. If Dan didn't make it out of there, I don't know what would happen. I mean, I grew up with him! He is my best friends' twin brother! So on another note, I wait here, sitting, waiting, and wishing it would finish soon.

JW

Cornucopia, if you look it up in the dictionary, there will probley be a picture of the bloodbath. Or not. I don't have a dictionary. I don't know anyone who does. But, that aside, the cornucopia is a deadly place. I ran to the cornucopia and grabbed a few knives and a backpack. Then with that I ran away. Through the forest and then to the mountains. Find a cave and sit down in the shadows. Only then I remembered Sasha.

SC

Running away from the cornucopia? Not hard. Watching others die at the cornucopia? A little bit harder. So I just turned around and ran. Ran through the bushes, past the lake, and then up into a tree. _That's it? _I thought. _Its really going to be this easy?_

* * *

**So, Pls review!**


	4. Troublesome cliffs

**Alliance**

**By Nudgeriderox (tis true, she do)**

**Tis me again! (duh) And I have a new chapter for you people! (double duh) So in case you havent noticed, the first few chapters will mostly be Arianna and Prim with a bit of Zander at the end. Gradually, more people come into the alliance. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! Do I look like Suzanne Collins to you? I hope not! Plus this is my own story line but it is still the games and Prim and some other stuff. I'm gonna shut up and turn it over to my charas now. Hit it girls!**

**Prim- ...**

**Arianna- ...**

**Zander- IM NOT A GIRL!**

**Me- Sorry Zander.**

* * *

A

We reached the other side and decided to break. I went to hunt and Prim went to find a place to camp out. I walked quietly and I found a goat. I threw my trident at the goat and killed it. I ran over and grabbed the goat. I pulled out the trident and ran with the goat over my shoulders.

P

As I was scoping out the place, I found a Cave. I walked in and to the end of the cave to make sure it wasn't a tunnel. It wasn't. I looked for an escape route; there was a hole in the ceiling leading out to the top of the mountain. _Perfect._ I thought. I looked around and saw a parachute. _How did they know I would come here?_ I looked inside and found a piece of district twelve bread and district four bread. _Awesome!_

A

I ran as hard as I could to where Prim was. Only Prim wasn't there. "Prim? Prim?" I called out. Then I saw her a while up the cliff. She waved and I waved back. "I got a goat!" I called up.

P

"Awesome! I help you get it up. Put it in the hole of the lasso then tighten it and Ill pull it up" I held onto one end of the rope and tossed the lasso side down.

A

I put the goat carcass in the loop and tightened it. Then I started climbing the mountain.

P

I pulled the goat up. I was standing near the edge of the cliff. Not a good idea. The edge started to crumble. I saw Arianna nearing the top. Then I saw her climb up.

A

I saw the edge Prim was standing on start to crumble. Then I saw her slip. Then I saw her fall. "Prim!" I screeched as I ran over. I grabbed the end of the rope.

P

I was falling, I knew it could be the end. I just didn't want to say it. I clung to that rope like my life depended on it, which it did. The ground crumbled and fell at my feet and I screamed.

A

I pulled at the rope and tied it to a tree and ran over to Prim and gripped her arm and pulled. Pulled her to the cliff next to me. Pulled, pulled, and pulled.

P

We scrambled farther in as the ground crumbled at our feet. Finally it stopped and we sat there panting. I looked at Arianna. "Thanks"

A

"Hey, what are allies for?" I asked her and we both smiled.

P

"I'll show you where the cave is." I said after about a minute of silence.

A

I nodded. "Show me da way"

P

I got up and grabbed the rope. I pulled it out of the rubble and discovered the goat was gone. Oh well. I curled the rope and slipped it into my belt and we walked to the cave.

Z

I watched, hidden in a tree. I was freaked out and prepared to jump down and help, but if I did that, Prim would know I was 'stalking' her. So I sat in my tree, watching.

SENECA CRANE

Are you kidding me? How on earth do you avoid that? She should be dead! Gah! Very well Primrose, we will have you dead and gone soon. *Evil laugh*

* * *

**So what do you guys think of Seneca out to get Prim? Sorry its so short! I'll try to make longer chapters, but as I said before... or maybe I didnt... This is based on the events of a rp I did with some friends and I'm having trouble remembering. I have a terrible memory. And sorry for the long wait! I get really busy with school and I was at my grandmas all weekend. I'm about to write the next chapter and hopefully post it by later today. So with that, PEACE OUT READERS!**

**Marie- And dont forget to review!**

**Dan- Yah!**


	5. Dang bugs

**Alliances**

**By Moi, Cassandra (or nudgeriderox)**

**Desc: In this chapter, we add Yaya Sparren to the mix.**

**Disc: I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA FOR THE HUNGER GAMES! Do I look like Suzanne Collins to u? I hope not! I only own the charas I made, and the people who made Arianna and Yaya and Jake can't complain! HAH!**

**In case you didn't notice, I write every chapter in a different style. But mostly first person and it usually changes as they speak. Hopefully you noticed that or you can get your eyes checked.**

**Sorry I havent had time to update in a while. I would say I had school and stuff... but I would be lying.  
I was a my grandmas alot and she dosnt have a computer (Curse these out of date old people!) so I couldn't work on it and I don't get on the computer alot but I text alot so that is basically what I was doing.**

**DONT TAKE THAT THE DIRTY MINDED WAY!**

**So yah, dont hate me. I'm updating now. Sry for the rant.**

**So without further ado... CHAPTER 5: Dang bugs**

* * *

CALLING: YAYA SPARREN

I sat in the tree and dug though my bag. Knife? Nope, just a sleeping bag. Knife? Nope, just a bag of fruit. Knife? Nope, sunglasses. Why can't I just get a freaking knife? Ugh.

ATTENTION: ARIANNA SHY AND PRIMROSE EVERDEEN

They had slept in the cave after eating some of the others bread. The rest they saved.

Everdeen, Primrose.

We carefully climbed down through the rubble of the cliff and into the forest part. We walked past some trees. I heard something from above and carefully looked up. There I saw Yaya, the district 11 girl. I tapped Arianna's shoulder and pointed up. She looked and nodded. I read her mind. Looking for a knife, but unable to find one. Slight frustration. _We have knives…_ I thought to myself. "Needing help up there?" I called up.

Sparren, Yaya.

I looked down at the person who was calling up to me. "Depends on who wants to know." I called down.

Shy, Arianna.

"A group of two that will not hurt you." I rhymed and smiled.

Sparren, Yaya.

"Alright." I climbed down and dropped in front of them. "What do you want?"

Everdeen, Primrose.

I laughed. "We want you to join us in our alliance." I said, it wasn't a question.

Sparren, Yaya,

"What's in it for me?" I asked curiously.

Everdeen, Primrose.

"A better chance of survival and we have knives." I said smugly

Sparren, Yaya.

How did she know? "Deal. Let me grab my stuff." I scaled the tree and grabbed my stuff then came back down.

Everdeen, Primrose

I looked at the tree uncertainly, I can't climb.

Sparren, Yaya

I saw Prim looking at the tree. "Can you climb?" I asked. She shook her head and I noticed her rope for he first time. "Try using that." I said pointing to the rope.

Everdeen, Primrose

Well, if I can use it as a lasso, I might as well use it to climb a tree. I took the lasso made rope and swung it and snagged a branch and started climbing that way. Guess what? It worked!

Shy, Arianna

As I watched Prim and Yaya, I realized we would need food. "I'm gonna go find a squirrel or rabbit. We need food." I pointed out and they nodded. I grabbed my trident and started walking away. Once I good distance I began climbing.

Everdeen, Primrose

I heard a buzzing and I looked up. Just a few meters above my head was a nest of tracker jackers. I slowly and silently climbed back down. Once on the ground, I spoke again. "There were uh, tracker jackers up there,"

Sparren, Yaya

O.O I felt my eyes widen. "If they are there, what about Arianna,,,?"

Everdeen, Primrose

O.O "Ohh crap. We should go find her, like, NOW." I said and grabbed my stuff and lead Yaya to where Arianna went, tracking her in my mind. Being able to read minds has its advantages.

Shy, Arianna

I heard a buzzing and looked around. I saw tracker jackers. _Sh!t. _I thought. I ever-so slowly climbed down the tree. I reached the ground as Prim came into the area followed by Yaya. "Heyy" I said casually, as though I cheated death everyday.

Everdeen, Primrose

"Are you Ok? I saw tracker jackers back there and thought…" I shivered imagining it.

Shy, Arianna

"Yah, I saw them in the tree. But I got away." I stated. _Well of course I got away, I'm alive aren't I?_ I thought mentally face palming myself.

Everdeen, Primrose AND Sparren, Yaya **((AN: hey, my story, I can bend mah own rules!))**

We both nodded.

Everdeen, Primrose

"We should get moving. I don't really like that whole tracker-jackers-might-kill-me-at-any-moment kinda thing." I put my rope back into my

Sparren, Yaya

"Good idea." I shrugged my backpack onto my shoulder.

Shy, Arianna

I made sure my trident was secure in my belt and started walking away from the tree. I made sure they were following. That's when it sounded, the loud buzzing that sounded like it was following us.


	6. AN

**Alliances**

**By Cassandra ((aka Nudgeriderox (aka me))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games. Or Suzanne Collins. SO DEAL WIT DAT**

**So I'm guessing you readers will want to know who is in each district…**

**Well I'm a bit fuzzy in the memory so I will do my best.**

**District 1:**

**Girl: Katrina Heatmire, 18, long blonde hair, blue eyes**

**Guy: James Victor, 18, short white-ish brown hair (not grey), grey eyes**

**District 2:**

**Girl: Flame Frish, 18, long red hair, dark brown (almost black) eyes**

**Guy: Alec Hale, 17, dirty blonde hair, green eyes**

**District 3:**

**Girl: Brianna Silverfire, 16, dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes**

**Guy: Ben Malik, 17, red hair, blue eyes**

**District 4:**

**Girl: Arianna Shy, 17, brown hair, brown eyes**

**Guy: Vae Larker, 12, brown hair, brown eyes**

**District 5:**

**Girl: Sasha Beau, 18, long curly cloned hair, blue eyes**

**Guy: Jake Warr, 18, brown hair, brown eyes**

**District 6:**

**Girl: Myst Lover, 14, black hair, green eyes**

**Guy: Stephan Yourts, 17, black-brown hair, black-brown eyes**

**District 7:**

**Girl: Hayley Burns, 16, long curly light red hair, blue-green eyes**

**Guy: Shane Cot, 15, black hair, hazel eyes**

**District 8:**

**Girl: Marie Splinta, 18, natural blue hair, blue eyes**

**Guy: Dan Walker, 18, brown hair, brown eyes**

**District 9:**

**((I need suggestions for district 9! Pls put them in the reviews!))**

**Girl: ?  
Guy: ?**

**District 10:**

**((Suggestions will be helpful here too))**

**Girl: ?  
Guy: ?**

**District 11:**

**Girl: Yaya Sparren, 17, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes**

**Guy: ((SUDGGESTIONS!)) ?**

**District 12:**

**Girl: Primrose Everdeen, 13, brown hair, brown eyes, able to read minds**

**Guy: Zander Walks, 18, black hair, hazel eyes**

**Suggestion rules:**

**-Over 13**

**-1st ones I get will be added**

**-Must have name (first and last), district, hair colour, eye colour and age**

**THANK U**


End file.
